Dreams
by ale0488
Summary: Same dreams by two different persons in different places. In honor to BeChloe day. Better late than never


**BECA'S POV**

Jesse and I broke up after we realized distance was just not for us. He was in Hollywood scoring movies and I was in New York producing hits from numerous artists after Residual Heat hired me as a Jr. Music Producer. We were in agreement and it wasn't painful. We decided stay as friends.

So here I am. I'm on my way to work when suddenly a familiar voice screams my name "Beeeeecs" I turn my head and imagine my surprise when I saw Chloe Beale. My best friend is in New York City and I can't be happier in my life.

Being Chloe Beal she tackles me with a bear hug. I can barely breathe, that bitch is stronger than she seems but I hugged her back.

We stayed in the middle of Central Park, because my flat is across the park, hugging each other for a few minutes or so. My God, I've missed her. Of course she would be here. I just talked to her last night telling her everything about Jesse and is her best friend duty to be beside me in this process.

"Hey weirdo, when did you get here?" I break the comfortable silence but I'm still between her arms.

"An hour ago. The airport cab just left. I saw you and ran to you" she breaks the hug and gives me her beautiful smile. Yes, b-e-a-u-tiful smile. You'll see, I'm having the weirdest dreams ever. I'm dreaming Chloe is kissing me. Every time is different but the action is the same. Yeah, I know! Crazy right? I mean, she is my best friend and she knows everything about me, well, not everything because there is no way in hell I'm going to tell about this dream.

"How are you feeling honey? Do you need something? Another hug, cuddling, a bottle of wine, chocolates, a spa day? What can I do to make you feel better?" fucking Chloe Beale! She is just making me wanted more.

"The fact you are here is enough Chlo" I smile at her shyly.

"In that case, call your office and tell them you are taking 2 weeks vacations"

"Uhm… say what?" I looked at her incredulous.

"Yeah, you heard me. Call your office and noticed them you are out of business for the next two week because your best friend is here and we are going to rock the big apple!" she is so excited that makes me smile.

"Let me see what I can do Beale. Now, where is your suitcase? Let's go home" I look behind her to find her suitcase but found nothing.

"That's one the things we are going to do in this trip Bec. We wanna goooo… SHOPPING!" Chloe is jumping and smiling and it's so fucking contagious and I can only laugh.

"Whatever weirdo" I rolled my eyes. "Let me call my assistant" While I'm on the phone Chloe is talking with someone else on her phone, I'm assuming is Aubrey and somewhere there I can hear her say "Yes… yes… I'm not going to tell her that! … well, yeah but… is so weird even for me… okay, gotta go… yeah yeah bye bye byee"

When I finished my call I saw Chloe approaching to me with a huge smile "Everything okay Bec?"

"Yeah, my assistant canceled all my meetings and my boss told me to take all the time I needed. So yeah, we're cool" As I start walking to my apartment Chloe walks beside me and talks about everything, her parents, her brothers, the recent blockbuster on theatres, the weather on Baton Rouge and last but not least, she talks about her transfer to the Julliard School in New York City, say what?!

"Wait, what? You mean THE Julliard School at the Lincoln Center Plaza?"

"Well, daah, the one and only Becs" Chloe rolls her eyes

"Oh, excuse me, Miss smart-ass" my voice is sarcastic

"Why are we in you apartment Bec, I thought we were going to shopping or something else" I open the door and let her in first.

"And we are Chlo, I just need a change of clothes. Please make yourself at home. You know where everything is" Chloe visits me twice a year and I go to Baton Rouge two or three times every year.

As I'm changing I hear _Titanium_ on the speakers and Chloe's voice belting the song. She was right, the song really builds. For some strange reason my mind begins to remember a particular dream I had a couple nights ago. Basically Chloe was kissing me but she slides one hand under my shirt and up it to my boobs and before it happens I woke up horny as hell.

I call this part of my life 'Fuck it'. I walked to Chloe were she was dancing and singing. I take the back of her neck and kiss her passionately. I wait a slap or she pushes me but instead she grab my hips and is the most perfect first kiss ever. Chloe is parting her lips and allowing my tongue entrance. Kissing Chloe Beale was like standing in front of the sea, it feels so good and my body is burning with desire.

Chloe breaks the kiss and rest her forehead with mine. I open my eyes and met those baby blue eyes, they are full of admiration and love. It scares me to death but for the first time in my life I feel safe. "Wow, that was better than my dreams" Chloe speaks first and I'm in shock

"What dreams?"

"I wasn't planning to tell you this but it's been awhile since I had this dream where I'm kissing you and you are kissing me back" her eyes are lock with mine.

I laugh out loud and she looks at me hurt trying to separate herself from me but I pull her towards me.

"What's so funny?"

"You really wanna know?" She nods again

"I had the same dream and I haven't been able to function properly since I dreamed that, but I got a feeling everything will be fine from now" I kiss her once again and I can feel a smile on her lips.

Maybe this was our time to be together because, let's face it, two persons having the same dream at the same time, that's just weird.

After the kiss Chloe and I decided to 'remodel' my apartment by having sex all over the place. This part of my life is named 'True Happiness'


End file.
